


I'm Glad It's You

by 1004_Angel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Gen, Identity Reveal, Kissing in the Rain, Minor Origin Spoilers, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Umbrella Scene, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1004_Angel/pseuds/1004_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste. They aren’t separate parts of one person. They are one person.</p>
<p>There is Ladybug and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. They aren’t separate parts of one person. They are one person.</p>
<p>Adrien knows it. Marinette knows it. And it’s a secret they keep to themselves, giggling in the rain in wet clothes and warm hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Glad It's You

**Author's Note:**

> Minor origin episode spoilers. I'm not sure if it's significant to post that anymore, but better safe than sorry.   
> I keep seeing head canons after the umbrella scene and how the reveal will be in the rain and there will be an umbrella and then my hand slipped. It’s completely unedited and written quickly but I liked it a lot. :) Enjoy!

The rain is steady, pounding against the concrete. The scent of wet earth surrounds them, absorbing the distant sounds of traffic that fall on deaf ears. The only thing that exists now is the space between them, where they both stand just inches apart.

Marinette breathes heavily, blinking through the raindrops that cling to her eyelashes and disregarding the chill that creeps through her skin thanks to the rain-soaked clothes that cling to her body. It doesn’t matter that she just ran for blocks outside in the downpour without bothering to grab a raincoat or umbrella. She had something to do, and needed to do it before she lost her nerve.

Adrien pants just as heavily, looking down at the flushed girl before him. They stand just outside the gate to his home, protected now by Adrien’s large black umbrella that he holds over both their heads. He wasn’t expecting to see her standing outside his gate in the middle of the storm, soaked to the skin as she tried to see through the mist into the courtyard.

“What are you doing here?” Adrien finally asks her, not understanding why Marinette would be at his door at this strange time.

Marinette can’t speak. She’s looking at him, at Adrien, as if she’s finally seeing him for the first time. All of him. She continues to breathe and shiver, looking up into the love of her life’s face as if it was the only thing she needed to live. And for all she knew, it was.

He’s still staring at her, eyebrows turned upward in the way when he’s worried or surprised. She should speak.

“Let’s get you inside and warmed up,” he says, reaching a hand around to guide her inside. He touches her shoulder, and he frowns at how cold it feels.

“Kitty,” she breathes out finally, and his hand stills.

Adrien looks at her, meets the steady blue eyes of the designer that sits behind him. But suddenly now, he sees the confident blues that belong to his beloved partner, and without any confirmation he just knows. He knows that she is here before him, and she isn’t upset with him. She isn’t disappointed to know who he is.

“My Lady,” he responds, allowing a soft smile to raise the corner of his lips into what she recognizes as the smile Chat Noir gets when he thinks she isn’t looking.

She feels tears begin to well behind her eyes. He doesn’t reject her. He sees whom she is and doesn’t turn away. It’s all her insecurities blown away by the wind that whips around them, but neither of them feels the cold anymore.

Adrien moves forward and pulls her into a hug. He doesn’t care that his clothes get wet. He feels her arm wrap around his middle, and he buries his face into her shoulder. He uses his free arm to pull her as close to him as he can, and he feels like he’s meeting her for the first time. No gum on bench seats. No dangling upside down from his baton. There is just the raw emotion of falling in love all over again.

She pulls away first, looking up at him with a smile he recognizes all too well. “Adrien,” she says.

“Marinette,” he responds.

Both of them move simultaneously, leaning forward and eyes drooping half closed. Adrien’s hand grows slack on the umbrella that, he realizes as it begins to slide from his grasp, is the same umbrella that he lent to Marinette the second day he had gone to school. She had returned it the next day with the stuttering he had grown accustomed to, assuming that she was afraid of him.

The umbrella falls to one side, shielding them from the world as their lips met, tingling at the initial sensation. It is perfection in a single moment in time, captured only by the two people tucked away from the rest of reality as they steal it away for themselves.

It doesn’t last long. It is quick, it is brief, but to them it means the weight of the world. They don’t move from where they embraced each other, foreheads pressed together and half-lidded eyes crinkling at the corners as they laugh. Really laugh. Their happiness is contagious, and anyone who passes by and manages to detect the laughter from over the drum of rain involuntarily smiles.

Adrien gets a hold of himself, and he places one hand on Marinette’s shoulder. She looks up at him, now a bit rain-soaked himself, blond hair sticking to his forehead and getting into his eyes, black-t-shirt bleeding through the damp white jacket. But he doesn’t seem to notice.

“I’m glad it’s you,” he whispers into the space between their lips, and Marinette feels herself turn red.

“I’m glad it’s you, too,” she says, and neglects to tell Adrien that she had spent hours deciding whether or not to tell him she had accidentally found him out days ago. She had only decided to finally confront him and her feelings for both his selves as she watched the rain suddenly come down in sheets outside her bedroom window, memories of umbrellas and carefree laughs, of confident smirks and exchanged wit, coming back in full force. It was then she had realized that she had always loved him.

Adrien wants to tell her how he had found himself falling for Marinette even when he already loved Ladybug. He wants to tell her that he loves her wit and charm, her seriousness and her playfulness, her competitiveness and kindness. Everything Ladybug is and will be.

There is Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste. They aren’t separate parts of one person. They _are_ one person.

There is Ladybug and Marinette Dupain-Cheng. They aren’t separate parts of one person. They _are_ one person.

Adrien knows it. Marinette knows it. And it’s a secret they keep to themselves, giggling in the rain in wet clothes and warm hearts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, all! Next chapter of Gravity should be finished soon.


End file.
